Gebruiker:HesselJ
Een paar weetjes over mij -Ik ben Hessel, ik ben 12 jaar. -Ik zit in de brugklas op het Gymnasium. -Ik heb thuis 2 konijnen -Ik ben Warrior Cats gaan lezen door mijn broertje, die het al veel eerder las. -Ik heb astma -Mijn hobby's zijn: voetbal, karate, Warrior cats lezen en gamen (en een beetje Warriors personages tekenen). -bijna in al mijn berichtjes zal je erg veel puntjes aan het einde vinden (ik weet niet waarom) thumb|400px|Deze mooie tekening heeft stormstarthecat voor mij gemaakt Dingen die deze week zijn gebeurd (dit stuk wordt elke maandag vrijgemaakt omdat dan de week weer begint en er weer nieuwe dingen komen): Dingen waar ik van hou -katten -pizza -ijs (Zowel het eten als het bevroren water waar je op kunt schaatsen) -Warrior Cats -Konijnen -PSV -lesuitval (of liever de hele dag) -Voetbal Dingen waar ik een hekel aan heb -Tomaten -School -Wiskunde -Huiswerk -Leraren -Bedrijven die pakjes te laat bezorgen -Insecten |Badge 2= |Badge 3= }} Tekeningen en artworks (zonder programmatjes, dus met potlood en gum) Ik maak mijn tekeningen meestal met alleen grijs potlood en gum, soms met kleurpotloodjes, maar nooit met stift (als ik dan een keertje niet voorzichtig ben kan ik weer op nieuw beginnen..) thumb|Dit is een tekening van Divepelt (Duikpels, kat uit mijn fanfiction) thumb|Nog een tekening van Divepelt (ik weet niet waarom ik zoveel tekeningen van hem maak..) thumb|Schets van duikpels (kat uit mijn fanfiction) Mijn Warrior cats boeken mijn boekenplank: Dit is een lijst van de WC boeken: Nederlands: Originele serie: -De wildernis in^~ -Water en vuur^~ -Geheimen^~ -Voor de storm^~ -gevaar!~ -Vuurproef^~ De nieuwe profetie: -Middernacht~ -Maannacht~ -Dageraad~ -Sterrenlicht~ -Schemering^~ -Zonsondergang^~ Macht van drie: -Het tweede gezicht^' Engelse boeken: Power of three: -The sight^~ -Dark river^' -Outcast^ -Eclipse^ -Long shadows^ -Sunrise^ Omen of the stars: -The fourth apprentice -Fading echoes^ -Night whispers -Sign of the moon -The forgotten Warrior -The last hope Dawn of the clans: -The Sun trail -Thunder rising -The first battle -The blazing star -A Forest divided -Path of stars A vision of shadows: -The apprentice quest Super editions: -Firestars quest -Bluestars prophecy^ -Crookedstars promise^' -Skyclans destiny -Tallstars revenge -Yellowfangs secret^ -Bramblestars storm -Mothflights vision Verlanglijstje: -Tallstars revenge -The fourth apprentice (of heel de serie, maar ik heb fading echoes al..) -Dawn of the clans in boxset (wil ik graag voor mijn verjaardag, dan zal die er wel zijn...) -A dangarous path (heb ik al gelezen in NL, maar ik heb hem liever gwn, maar in Engels is hij goedkoper..) ^= heb ik ~= gelezen '= mee bezig "= besteld Dingetjes uit Warrior cats -Leeuwenpoot houdt van braamstruiken, want: Hulstkit: 'Was het maar groenblad, dan zijn de bomen veel voller..... Leeuwkit: 'En dan zijn er braamstruiken!' -Rainflower moet dood, want: -Blijkbaar vindt Gaaipoot dat Sparnaald een poes is, want: Birchfall: "You're not very sympathetic for a medicine cat." Jaypaw: "I'm here to heal you. If you want sympathy, go to the nursery." Grijsstreep en Vuurster zijn beste vrienden, want: Firestar:"Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend." Binnenkort meer Top dries en vijfs Top 3 games: 1. FIFA 15 2. Sims 4 3. - Top 3 boeken: 1. Warrior Cats 2. De Grijze jager 3. Donald duck Top 5 Warrior Cats boeken: (inclusief één Engels boek): 1. Schemering 2. Dageraad 3. Gevaar! 4. The sight (geheim verbond in het Engels) 5. Vuurproef SPOILER ALERT Top 7 lievelingskatten uit Warrior cats: 1. Grijsstreep (jammer dat hij in Dageraad verdwijnt) 2. Blauwster 3. Geeltand 4. Gaaipoot 5. Witstorm 6. Doodvoet (Serieus de enige niet DonderClankat in dit lijstje) 7. IJskit top 7 meest gehaatte katten: 1. Tijgerster (Hij is gewoon slecht) 2. Donkerstreep 3. Brokkelster 4. Zwartster 5. Modderklauw 6. Klauwkop (moest je Spikkelblad maar niet vermoorden hè?) 7. Aspels Top 5 katten waar ik eigenlijk niet zo erg veel mee heb (ik haat deze dus niet maar vind ze ook niet echt leuk): 1. Braamklauw 2. Vuurster 3. Eenster 4. Luipaardster 5. Kwiklicht Einde spoiler alert Mijn fanfiction Ik ben begonnen aan mijn Fanfiction, en heb al ooit al wel een verhaal geschreven (nooit afgemaakt) over iets wat na zonsondergang zou kunnen gebeuren (dit verhaal ging over Duikpoot, waar mijn nieuwe verhaal ook gedeeltelijk over gaat), en mijn nieuwe verhaal zal op mijn oude verhaal gebaseerd zijn (wel met andere katten natuurlijk). Mijn Fanfiction zal gaan over twee katten, dat zijn: Roodkit/poot/streep en Duikkit/poot/pels (misschien zelfs nog Duikster). Ik schijf mijn verhaal op word, en zal elk weekend (meestal zaterdag) het overplaatsen naar de Warrior cats Fanfiction wiki. Een paar dingen over het de fanfiction (naam, aantal hoofdstukken, samenvatting etc.): Naam: Dwaalspoor Serienaam: Roodstreeps Fanfiction Aantal waarschijnlijke hoofdstukken: tussen de 17 en de 23 Samenvatting: Roodkit is blij wanneer hij eindelijk met zijn broertje Duikkit leerling wordt, en dat hij eindelijk zijn leerlingennaam heeft. Als roodpoot die nacht een droom krijgt, schrikt hij. Een vijfde clan zal komen. Het bos zal rood kleuren, en belangrijke katten zullen sterven. Roodpoot beslist hier niks mee te doen, totdat hij hoort dat de SchaduwClan niet aanwezig was op de grote vergadering, en dat ze al lang geen verse geuren langs de grens hebben aan gebracht. Duikpoot blijk een soort gelijke droom te hebben gehad. Zal het hen lukken hun clan en het bos te redden?, of zullen ze allemaal ten onder gaan? Andere dingen waar je me zou kunnen vinden Warriorcatsnl.com: Divepelt/Mistyflower Instagram: HesselJ100 Categorie:Jongens Categorie:Gebruikers uit Europa Categorie:Gebruikers uit Nederland Categorie:Gebruikers uit Breda